Cuando descubren los Fanfics
by Lis Phantomhive
Summary: Gaara, Naruto, Lee, Neji y Sasuke se reunieron en una computadora para descubrir todos esos Fanfics que hacemos, poco después son citados en la televisora donde se encontraran con alguien que tiene más problemas con ese tipo de fics que ellos mismos.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Oe! ¡Sasuke! Últimamente eh escuchado de que nuestros fans hacen historias de nosotros, ¡vamos a echar un vistazo!- comentó Naruto emocionado mientras abría el Internet.

-No me interesan esas cosas- fue la respuesta del Uchiha

-Oh vamos Sasuke, seguramente en la mayoría tus habilidades son resaltadas a su máxima expresión- Naruto le dijo con cierto tono de ironía.

-En eso tienes razón, pero claro es imposible no hacer eso- decía airadamente Sasuke, mientras que a Naruto le escurría una gota de sudor por la nuca.

Gaara, Neji y Lee se encontraban sentados mirando la televisión, más bien Lee era el único que le tomaba atención a esta, Neji leía en momentos el libro que tenía en sus manos y en otros miraba la televisión mientras que por otro lado Gaara hacía girar una pequeña bola de arena.

-Gaara, Neji, Lee, ustedes también vengan a ver, de solo mirarlos me aburro- el pelirrubio dijo mientras los veía con desgane.

-¡Hai!- Grito Lee quien se levanto como resorte para tomar asiento a lado de Naruto.

Gaara y Neji solo suspiraron y se pararon detrás de los 3, con su inmutable personalidad tan característica de ellos.

-Ok!, ¡veamos!... Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Neji y Gaara- escribió-¡si que somos populares!- fue su respuesta ante una gran cantidad de resultados.

-Déjame ver- dijo Sasuke mientras le arrebataba el ratón de las manos- Si que tienen buen gusto para las fotos, pero pues es obvio, en todas salgo bien.

-¡Dame eso! ¡Baka!- Naruto volvió a tomar el control- Ahora sí, veamos cosas que valen la pena- dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a Sasuke- aburrido, aburrido, aburrido…Oh ¡espera!¡quién lo diría Gaara, no sabía que tenias un osito de peluche!-comento mientras intentaba contener la risa.

Gaara se sonrojo- Yo... yo era un niño en ese entonces. (¿Cómo llego esa foto ahí? Temari tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones más tarde)

Una risa por parte de Sasuke, Lee y Naruto estallo en la habitación, Neji solo torció una mueca a manera de sonrisa

-Yo me voy- dijo Gaara mientras intentaba disimular el sonrojo en su pálida piel.

-No, espera Gaara-dijo entre risas Naruto- tal vez mas adelante encontremos algo con lo que podamos burlarnos de Neji.

-O de ti- contestó molesto el Hyuuga.

Gaara al final decidió permanecer ahí, no tenía nada más interesante que hacer.

-Hm, parece que no hay nada más interesante, ¡que aburrido creí que habría algo más!- dijo molesto Naruto.

-Eso es porque no sabes buscar ¡baka!- Sasuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-¡No me digas así tu eres el baka!- protesto devolviéndole el golpe

-Naruto-kun, déjame intentar a mí-Lee hablo en el momento oportuno para evitar una pelea.

Sasuke y Naruto, fue lo que escribió.

-¡Oe! Lee, ¿Por qué escribes mi nombre con el de ese?

-Pues tal vez podemos encontrar algo interesante ya que ustedes son como "los eternos rivales"-dijo Lee haciendo énfasis en estas últimas palabras

-¿¡Rivales?! No me hagas reír Lee, ¡podría derrotar a este con las manos atadas!- dijo burlonamente Naruto

-¿quieres intentarlo Uzumaki?- Sasuke abrió los ojos mostrando su Sharingan

-¡Tranquilos los dos!-Lee intentaba calmar a ambos, estaban a punto de comenzar una batalla campal cuando la voz de Gaara les interrumpió.

-Lee, ¿Qué significa SasuNaru?

-¿Ah? No lo había notado, veamos-dijo dando clic en el vínculo.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO? –el grito de Sasuke seguramente se escucho por todo Konoha.

-Na…nani?- el pobre de Naruto casi se cae de la silla.

Neji, Gaara y Lee se quedaron pasmados viendo la imagen de Naruto y Sasuke besándose que había aparecido en la pantalla esto solo duró unos momentos ya que poco después una carcajada colectiva explotó en la habitación.

-¡Cállense ya!- grito Naruto al borde de la locura- ¡No es divertido!

Gaara y Neji reían a carcajadas, jamás los habían visto así, eso le daba mayor impacto al momento.

-"Oh Sasu-chan bésame no quiero dejarte", ¡hasta tiene una historia y todo!-Lee leyó con una risa histérica

-¿con que les parece gracioso? Pues bien, veamos qué es esto de NejiGaa- dijo diabólicamente Sasuke.

Neji y Gaara pararon de reír en seco.

-¡No toques eso!- Gaara dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre Sasuke para evitar que este entrara al link.

-¡Aléjate de esa computadora!- Neji igual intento quitarle a Sasuke el ratón.

Naruto vio la oportunidad y se escabullo de la pelea, lentamente tomo la calabaza de Gaara y se la llevo del cuarto, sabía que de un momento a otro él la recordaría y definitivamente sería el fin de ellos, recordó con alivio que Gaara no usaba su armadura de arena cuando se encontraba en casa. Se le enchino la piel cuando escucho el grito del pelirrojo desde la otra habitación.

-¡Naruto! ¡Trae de vuelta mi calabaza en este instante!

El pelirrubio regreso corriendo para encontrar a Neji siendo sujetado fuertemente por Lee y a un Gaara en el suelo con Sasuke encima del.

-¡Naruto ayúdame a agarrar a Gaara!

Corrió y sujeto con todas sus fuerzas a Gaara (dulce venganza- pensó diabólicamente)

Sasuke dio clic y de inmediato se desplego una historia.

-"Neji tomo a Gaara de la cara y le dio un beso, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos"- Sasuke leía mientras reía como si estuviese poseído- "amordazo al ojiverde mientras le acariciaba el cabello"

Gaara y Neji estaban rojos a más no poder- Oh tranquilo Neji, no tienes de que preocuparte tu eres el seme- Le dijo Naruto.

Nadie paraba de reír, la cara de Neji comenzaba a recobrar su color natural, no se podía decir lo mismo del pobre Gaara quien seguía forcejeando contra el peso de Naruto, de un momento a otro Neji se libero de los brazos de Lee, tirando de un empujón a Sasuke de la silla quien por estar riendo no tomo atención a esto.

-y ¿Qué me dices del LeeGaa?-dijo mientras abría una nueva historia.

Lee se fue calmando y comenzó a mirar a la pantalla- ¿Yo con Gaara-kun? Eso es… interesante.

Gaara se puso aún mas rojo (si, era posible)- ¡suéltame Naruto!-el grito retumbo por toda la casa.

-¡Creo necesitare un poco de ayuda por aquí!- dijo mientras sentía que de un momento a otro se zafaría y desataría su ira contra todos.

-Tomen esto-dijo Neji mientras les extendía una cuerda a Naruto y Sasuke.

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano tomaron la cuerda y amarraron las manos de Gaara detrás de su espalda, después lo sentaron en una silla y amarraron sus pies también.

-¡Juro que los mataré!-grito el pobre mientras intentaba liberarse.

-"Oh Lee creo que soy un poco masoquista, confesó el ojiverde mientras un sonrojo se mostraba en sus mejillas, pues yo soy sado, dijo de un momento a otro el chico de las grandes cejas"- Neji leía entrecortadamente la historia a causa de la risa.

La cara de Gaara estaba del mismo color que su cabello quería ocultarse pero con las cuerdas era un poco imposible.

Todos reían descontroladamente, con excepción de Lee porque él estaba totalmente enajenado con la historia, leyéndola con detalle, Gaara lo miraba con preocupación, Neji también continuaba leyendo aunque reía, esto le preocupaba el doble.

Naruto se fue calmando poco a poco-Valla, creo que nuestros fans están locos, pero bueno creo que es hora de dormir. Deberíamos de hacer esto más seguido.

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo-dijeron Neji y Sasuke.

-¡Muy bien nos vemos!-Naruto bostezaba, dicho esto salió de la habitación.

-También me voy, Neji, Lee, señor Uke- Gaara dirigió una mirada que mataría si fuesen armas, aun seguía totalmente rojo, Sasuke también dejo la habitación.

Gaara suspiro-Neji, Lee, ¿podrían soltarme por favor?-ellos voltearon a verlo con una mirada que dejo pasmado a Gaara- ¿chicos? Neji no cierres la puerta, Lee baja esa bufanda, ¿Qué…?


	2. Chapter 2

**Necesito más café…. ¡Shukaku ponte a trabajar! ¡¿Dónde fregados deje mi cuaderno?! **_**(Bien ¡Konichiwa! Como se darán cuenta estamos bastante ocupados con todo el bonche de tareas y proyectos y exámenes que se vienen encima…pero bueno esta idea salió en un momento en que las aguas estaban más tranquilas y bueno hasta ahora lo podemos subir…fue gracias a los reviews que todos ustedes nos dejaron y me sugirieron que la continuara pues este fue el resultado y ahora salió un crossover como resultado) **_**¿Cómo me voy a saber que es la telofase? ¡Agh Con esto! *Se va***

_**( Bien disfruten iré a ayudar y aquí les dejamos las cosas que deben de ir en cada capítulo)**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto (Si me perteneciera Gaara sería el protagonista) y Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso.**

Gaara se levantaba de su cama cuando un dolor en sus brazos lo atacó haciendo que cayera nuevamente en su cama –Kuso ¡Neji…Lee juro que los mataré! – grito sabiendo que sus compañeros lo escucharían y más les valía prepararse, la noche anterior si que había sufrido, Neji y Lee por poco y le hacían unas cosas que seguramente le hubieran dejado encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico de por vida, nunca se había sentido tan feliz de escuchar llegar a su hermano con su noviecilla a la casa, odiaba aceptarlo pero su hermano lo había salvado de algo que de haber pasado hubiera significado el no poder caminar por aproximadamente 2 meses.

-Gaarita… ¿estas mejor? – Kankuro entro a la habitación con un plato de cereal y un vaso de leche – te traje el desayuno supuse que después de la acción de ayer no podrías moverte mucho – dijo burlándose mientras veía como su hermano se revolcaba en la cama.

-¡Anoche no pasó nada! Tú…tú me salvaste de que pasara –dijo sumergiendo la cabeza en su cojín y apartando la mirada de su odioso hermano, la verdad que lo que había pasada era que Lee había pasado su lengua por su oreja y esa sensación era horrible para el.

-Lo sé pequeño Gaarita solo amo hacerte decir que te salve – dijo soltando una sonora carcajada haciendo que Gaara se metiera más en sus colchas – veo que te has lastimado los brazos de tanto jalonearte toma esta pomada creo te ayudará – le dejo todo en la mesa de alado – ah ahora que recuerdo tienen que ir a Tokio a la televisora los citaron de nuevo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿De nuevo? Que tontería, hace un mes fuimos…espera… ¿Quiénes tenemos que ir?

-Jajá como si no supieras, Sasuke, Naruto NEJI, LEE, SAI, Sakura y tú – dijo remarcando en los nombres de los 2 que casi le hacían algo a su hermano y el tercero que era simplemente raro – así que prepárate que al rato llega el escandaloso.

Gaara solo suspiro y le arrojo uno de sus cojines a su molesto hermano "invitándolo" a retirarse, gruño contra sus cobijas mientras lo veía salir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, como hubiera deseado que la que hubiera llegada fuera Temari, así no tendría que aguantarlo, pero ya que más podría hacer.

-¡Gaara!...¡GAARA!- los gritos de Naruto se escuchaban por todo el lugar – vamos a llegar tarde ¡apúrate!

-¡Cállate ya Naruto! – Sakura le dio un puñetazo que lo lanzó contra la pared.

-Dobe, que tonto eres – Sasuke cerro los ojos mientras veía a su compañero embarrado contra la pared.

-Aun me pregunto el por qué tienes tanta fuerza, incluso cuando te enojas pareces hombre – Sai dijo, aunque de inmediato se arrepintió al ver a su fúrica amiga corriendo hacia él.

-Estoy rodeado de idiotas – Sasuke suspiro aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun, Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan – Lee saludo alegremente a todos, Neji venia detrás de él y solo medio sonrió.

-Buenos días – Sakura contesto con un tono amigable, aunque de fondo tenia a sus dos amigos embarrados contra la pared.

-Sakura-chan eres cruel – Naruto lloriqueaba sobándose la cabeza que tenia un chichón del tamaño de una manzana - ¿Dónde esta Gaara?

-Aquí estoy – Gaara salía de su casa con unos pasos temblorosos, saludo a Naruto pero sin despegar la vista de Lee y Neji - ¿para que tenemos que ir? – trataba de sonar lo mas calmado que pudiera pero el simple hecho de tener a Neji y Lee cerca lo hacia querer salir corriendo del lugar.

-Pues no sé, supongo que para ver lo de los contratos…o yo que se – Naruto contesto mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a las afueras de Konoha – hey Gaara, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Porqué no despegas la mirada de Neji y Lee?... oh ahora que lo recuerdo…disculpa por haberte dejado amarrado ayer, lo olvide por completo, iba a regresar pero Sasuke dijo que Neji y Lee se encargarían de eso – dijo mientras sonreía como usualmente lo hacia.

-Maldito Uchiha – susurro Gaara al recordar lo sucedido – lo único que pido es ir lejos de ellos – dijo al fin.

-Eh Gaara, Naruto me conto que vieron unas historias como se llaman… ¿yaoi? Si, creo ese era el nombre, ¿no te parecen realmente interesantes? – Sai apareció a un lado de Gaara, provocando que este diera un ligero grito de sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué tienen de interesantes?! – Gritó un poco enfadado Gaara – yo soy el que sufre con eso y ¿Porqué cuentas esas cosas Naruto? – un aura aterradora rodeo a Gaara mientras le dirigía una mirada fulminante a su amigo

-Ah, si, Sai, Sasuke y yo anduvimos buscando historias anoche y pues por eso – Naruto reía nerviosamente mientras parecía encogerse ante el aura de su amigo – pero no pasa nada, llegan a ser entretenidas por que todo queda en la imaginación de nuestras fans – dijo sin dejar de reír.

-Imaginación que

-Casi

-Se hace

- Realidad

Neji y Lee suspiraron, habían dicho la frase completando cada palabra alternadamente, después miraron a Gaara quien sintió que se le erizaba la piel de solo sentir su mirada.

Después de caminar un largo trayecto en el que Neji y Lee se acercaban paso a paso a Gaara y este los regresaba a su posición original con su arena, y un Sai contándole muchas historias llamadas "NejiGaa y LeeGaa" con tal detalle que a sus compañeros parecía llenarles la cabeza de ideas, llegaron a una estación de tren (**si, si caminas mucho en cierta dirección saliendo de Konoha llegas a una estación de tren que se dirige a Tokio…mi imaginación voló) **Naruto se acercó a la taquilla y pidió 7 boletos con dirección a Tokio – miren conseguí 2 boletos cuyos asientos son de 1 así podemos ir Sakura-chan y…- Sakura le quito ambos boletos de la mano antes de que pudiera terminar siquiera.

-Para que vayamos Sasuke-kun y yo – dijo dándole un boleto al chico quien se limito a medio sonreír y empezó a caminar, con la chica a su lado sintiéndose soñada.

Gaara miro con preocupación los boletos que restaban, era obvio que había uno al que le correspondía un asiento alejado de los demás – yo tengo muchas cosas en que pensar así que prefiero el boleto que esta separado de ustedes – dijo con su tono natural, esperando que así sucediera**.**

Naruto, después de caer en cuenta de que había perdido su oportunidad de ir con Sakura, se limito a ver los demás boletos con lagrimas en los ojos – no hay de que preocuparse Gaara, estos boletos son para unos asientos que están en línea, son 5, así no tenemos que ir separados

A pesar de que no hubo reacción en el por fuera, en el interior Gaara estaba que moría, rápidamente se puso a planear una estrategia para ver en que posición sentarse, Naruto amaba mirar la ventana, por lo tanto él no podía ir en la esquina, si se sentaba a lado de Naruto tendría que soportar a alguien de los otros, Neji: aunque él no había hecho nada mas que amordazarlo, había tenido una mirada que le helaba la piel, Lee: había invadido el espacio personal de su amada oreja y Sai se dedicaba a contarle historias creadas de él mismo y sus diversas parejas en la mente retorcida de sus fans (**ha Gaara nos aventó una pedrada T_T)**, contando todo con detalle, como si quisiera pasarle tips a sus queridos y lujuriosos compañeros ¿que debía hacer? Soportar las miradas pervertidas, o soportar al sujeto que había intentado entrar por su oreja o al chico que le contaría su posible futuro si esto continuaba, era todo un dilema, nadie podía tener peor suerte que la suya. Pero el tenia su arena, esta lo ayudaría, pero ¡demonios! No le permitían subir su calabaza al tren por cuestiones de "seguridad", si solo había intentado estrangular una vez a un pasajero por que lo llamo mapache, eso no era para tanto, habían pasado muchos años desde aquel incidente, pero aun así su calabaza y su arena estaban prohibidos en el tren – serán las miradas - dijo en una voz casi inaudible

Entraron al tren y tal como lo predijo Naruto corrió a tomar el lugar de la ventana, se dirigía al sitio junto a el pero Sai se sentó rápidamente ahí, Gaara lo miro con odio "de que lado estas" pensó furioso mientras caminaba hacia el siguiente puesto, sin embargo este también fue arrebatado por Lee, Neji le quito el lugar de la otra esquina – ¡Ni loco me siento allí! – grito mientras señalaba el único puesto que quedaba, era el puesto de en medio. Miro a su alrededor y vio a un pequeño compartimento de dos sillones que estaban posicionados frente a frente, con espacio para cuatro personas, un hombre estaba allí, sacudiendo los puestos – hey ¿puedo sentarme ahí? – dijo ganándose la mirada confundida de Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto.

-Oh, lo lamento señor pero estos asientos están reservados para unas personas que abordaran el tren en Inglaterra (**No me pregunten como es el recorrido del tren, ya les dije, mi imaginación voló todo lo que pudo con esta historia.-.) **y me temo que no será posible – dijo el chico que terminaba de acomodar los asientos – ¿existe algún problema con su asiento?

-Si, ellos – contesto señalando al chico sin pupilas y al otro de cejas pobladas.

- Lo lamento señor pero me temo que no es posible – sonrió antes de salir de la cabina.

Gaara suspiro largamente y se encamino hacia su dudoso destino, Naruto lo miraba con mucha curiosidad, Sai también le miraba pero también miraba a Lee y Neji, algo estaba pensando por los ojos que tenia, algo que no le gustaba a Gaara para nada.

El tren comenzó su recorrido, al principio todo parecía normal, Sakura conversaba animadamente con Sasuke, este contestaba con pequeños ruidos o contestaciones cortas, mientras que Naruto se había quedado totalmente dormido en contra del vidrio, Sai seguía dirigiendo miradas que iban de Gaara a Neji y de Neji a Lee y después comenzaba el ciclo de nuevo, Lee miraba de reojo a Neji, este miraba a Gaara quien estaba conteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, poco después Sakura se abrió un pequeño espacio en el asiento de Sasuke y se recargo en su hombro, quedándose dormida al poco rato, el Uchiha al no tener nada más que hacer, termino por resignarse y descansar, para el final todos estaban profundamente dormidos menos Sai, Gaara y Lee, el corazón de Gaara palpitaba muy fuerte, sentía que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho, nadie podía estar peor que él.

-Ahora lo entiendo, Neji y Lee si quieren hacer algo de las historias contigo – Sai hablo por fin haciendo que Gaara se pusiera más pálido que lo que ya era – leí bastante de eso del yaoi y parece ser que tu eres un ¿Cómo se llama? Ah si, uke Gaara, osea que eres el pasivo – sonrió al chico que estaba que se desmayaba con las palabras – y creo que hasta tienes las características de uno, tienes un cuerpo pequeño y delgado y no eres muy fuerte sin tu arena.

-¡¿PASIVO?! ¡Yo no soy pasivo! Y NUNCA, repito NUNCA haría algo así como el – Neji cubrió la boca de Gaara con su mano, a lo cual este se aterrorizó.

-Gaara, despertaras a los otros y no queremos aguantar el odioso humor de Sasuke cuando lo despiertan de manera abrupta – Neji habló tranquilamente.

Gaara intentaba zafarse del agarre de Neji pero este simplemente no cedía "**Kami moriré…no me podré sentar en 1 año" **Gaara se estremecía antes sus propios pensamientos **"No existe ninguna persona que este peor que yo…maldita sea… ¿Por qué soy tan débil a comparación de el?**

Lee se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Gaara, este se aterrorizó más y comenzó a patear en dirección de donde Lee venía, el chico ya estaba a punto de llegar cuando el tren se detuvo y unos pasos y voces se comenzaron a escuchar en dirección del vagón de donde ellos se encontraban, Lee se volvió a sentar haciendo suspirar de alivio a Gaara, Neji retiró lentamente su mano y Gaara se alejó dando respiros largos, Sai solo se limitó a seguir mirando la escena, aunque Gaara pudo notar que había escrito algo.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió y por ella entro un chico de unos 14 años de edad, llevaba cubierto el ojo derecho con un parche negro, usaba un traje negro **(como el que tiene cuando ya se hace demonio), **miro con curiosidad a Gaara que estaba levantado en frente de su asiento – Buenas tardes – murmuro y empezó a caminar en dirección al compartimento que estaba vacío, Sai, Lee y Neji le contestaron de cierta manera animada, mientras que Gaara lo siguió con la mirada, detrás de el entró un joven alto de ojos rojos y el cabello un poco largo, recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo, llevaba un pantalón negro y una chamarra negra igual **(la ropa que se ve en el OVA de "como se hizo Kuroshitsuji II") **, hizo una leve reverencia y se sentó al lado de el chico que había entrado antes, detrás de él entraron unas 3 personas más, una chica con apariencia torpe, un chico de cabello rubio y actitud infantil y un hombre más alto que llevaba un cigarro en la boca sin encender, los tres entraron desordenadamente entre empujones y risas –¡Hola! – gritaron los tres mientras agitaban la mano a manera de saludo, ante esta actitud el chico suspiro y se llevo una mano a la cabeza, todos devolvieron el saludo de la misma manera, puesto que se habían despertado con el alboroto, bueno todos excepto Sasuke, Neji y Gaara quienes solo dijeron un leve "hola", después de esto el tren comenzó a avanzar lentamente – Gaara, siéntate puedes caerte – Neji jaló un poco el brazo de Gaara pero este se separó de golpe – yo me sentaré cuando pueda – dijo cortantemente tratando de mantener su compostura habitual, el chico se le quedó viendo con mucha curiosidad.

-Mey-Rin ¿qué estas leyendo? – el chico de cabello rubio le pregunto a la chica de aspecto torpe

-Es una novela…del joven amo con Sebastian-san – susurro a la oreja del chico, bueno aunque a eso no se le podía llamar susurro por que hasta Sasuke lo había escuchado.

-¡Mey-Rin! ¡Finny! – grito el chico del parche en el ojo, haciendo que los otros saltaran

-Lo-Lo siento joven amo pero estas novelas son tan apasionantes y… - hizo una cara de soñadora mientras veía una de las páginas del libro que tenía entre manos – el yaoi es… - una leve gota de sangre comenzó a escurrir de su nariz.

-Por Dios – el chico del parche se llevo una mano a la cabeza con una vena saltando en su frente del coraje.

-Ah ¡joven amo! Llevaremos a Mey-Rin a que le de el aire y daremos un paseo por el tren, espero encontrar esta vez ese ratoncito que vimos la vez pasada…aunque no pueda atraparlo – dijo en un tono un poco desanimado el chico rubio.

-¡Yo te ayudo! – Naruto se levanto como resorte de su asiento – siempre he querido cazar uno – dijo haciendo que a Sakura le rodara una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-¿De verdad me ayudarías? Espera… ¿tú eres un ninja? – al chico le brillaron los ojos al ver a Naruto.

-Pues claro… ¡puedo enseñarte algunas técnicas! Me llamó Naruto Uzumaki el mejor ninja de mi aldea – Sonrió abiertamente.

-Oh genial…Mi nombre es Finny y ¡también quiero enseñarte mi habilidad! – grito entusiasmado, parecían tal para cual, - ¡vamos! – y dicho esto ambos salieron corriendo

-Eso quisieras dobe…- Sasuke susurró mientras comenzaba a molestarse.

-Ah…Sasuke-kun tranquilo… vamos a recorrer el tren, tal vez haya un lugar donde podamos comer algo – Sakura quería mantener a su amado cerca, no quería que saliera corriendo detrás del idiota de Naruto - ¿ustedes saben donde? – se dirigió a el hombre de cabello rubio que miraba a la chica, que parecía atontada por lo que leía.

-Claro yo se, Mey-Rin vamos – dijo levantándose y jalando prácticamente a su compañera – mi nombre es Bard y ella es Mey-Rin – dijo sonriendo y ella solamente haciendo sonidos de pájaro atontado, Sakura y Sasuke saludaron y les siguieron.

El vagón quedó en silencio por un momento, hasta que Lee hizo además de quererse acercar a Gaara y Neji también hizo ademán de querer atrapar a Gaara nuevamente, él se levanto parándose cerca del lugar donde el chico del parche y el hombre de ojos rojos permanecían sentados – ¿les molestaría que me sentara en ese lugar? – señaló los espacios en donde se había sentado los demás chicos.

-Para nada, adelante –dijo el chico, sin despegar la mirada de curiosidad de Neji y Lee.

-Gracias… - murmuró Gaara, comúnmente no daba las gracias por las cosas – Mi nombre es Sabaku No Gaara

-Yo soy Ciel Phantomhive y este es mi mayordomo Sebastian Michaellis – dijo el chico señalando a su acompañante.

-¡Yo soy Lee!

-¡Y yo Sai!

-Neji…

Los otros se presentaron, a lo cual Ciel solo respondió con una leve sonrisa y Sebastian saludó con la mano.

-Disculpa Ciel… me pareció escuchar que la chica que viajaba contigo leía algo de Yaoi – a Ciel se le erizó la piel con la palabra al igual que a Gaara – ¿tu has leído esas historias? – Sai habló como si se tratara de algo común, muy típico en el.

-Si…odio eso… nadie esta peor que yo… - susurro Ciel.

-No, lo siento, nadie esta peor que yo – Gaara intervino haciendo que Ciel lo viera.

-¿Qué es peor que te metan con un demonio de más de 100 años? – Ciel soltó a Gaara a lo cual todos lo miraron sorprendidos, una aura negra rodeo a Ciel mientras se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Demonio? – pregunto Lee

-Si, soy un demonio… ¿quieres ver la prueba? – Sebastian dijo acercándose a Ciel, y quitando el parche de su ojo, dejando al descubierto su símbolo.

-¡Sebastian! No toques el parche más que cuando yo te diga… ¡es una orden! – Ciel grito agarrando el parche y volviéndoselo a poner, con unas líneas negras sobre su cabeza.

-Si, mi señor – respondió Sebastian, todos los miraban con una mirada mezclada entre risa y curiosidad.

-¿Te meten con el? – Gaara continuó ignorando de cierto modo lo que acababa de pasar.

-Si, es por eso que no puedes estar peor que yo – contesto Ciel apartando la mirada de Sebastian que tenía una risa burlona en sus labios.

-¿Quieres apostar? – Gaara habló haciendo que Ciel lo mirara con sorpresa – esos dos de allá, el que tiene las cejas pobladas y el otro que no tiene pupilas, que no te engañe su apariencia, quieren hacer las historias que han visto conmigo en realidad – Dijo Gaara mientras se le erizaba la piel del puro miedo.

-Eso es un problema mayor – susurro Ciel – yo por lo menos estoy seguro de que Sebastian no piensa así – Sebastian soltó una risa, haciendo que a Ciel se le abriera el ojo **(suena raro…pero pues solo se le ve un ojo…)** dé la impresión.

-Es una broma joven amo – sonrió divertido ante la cara de espanto que hacía su amo.

-Pues no bromees así neko-baka – un enojado Ciel contesto – sin embargo – continuó – a mí siempre me ponen como "uke".

-Igual – soltó Gaara

-También de… ¿masoquista? – a Ciel se le dibujaron una líneas azules bajo su ojo al recordar lo que Mey-Rin le había contado

-Solo una vez…eso es malo… pero…con un demonio y masoquista… - Gaara admitió que tal vez el sí estaba un poco más mal que él.

- Y luego ni hablar de Alois y Claude…por Dios ellos si que tienen problemas – Ciel se hizo bolita en su asiento, a Sebastian se le marcó un tic en la ceja por la mención de su rival Claude – hubo un momento en que parecía que todos me querían a mi – se encogió más antes sus recuerdos.

-Ok…parece que estas un poco más mal que yo – Gaara aceptó por fin, era cierto, por lo menos él podía hacer algo en contra de sus compañeros, pero Ciel al parecer no.

-Pues yo diría que un empate… por lo menos yo no vivo con quienes quieren hacerlo realidad – suspiró Ciel mientras se volvía a acomodar en su asiento

Gaara soltó una leve sonrisa a la cual Ciel contestó de igual manera. Sin que se dieran cuenta el tren llegó a Tokio, todos los demás regresaron al vagón, Naruto y Finny llegaron con un asustado ratón en un frasco, Sakura, Sasuke, Mey-Rin y Bard regresaron platicando animadamente, tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, Gaara y Ciel, continuaban platicando de sus respectivos traumas, Sebastian venía escuchando a Sai, mientras que Lee y Neji caminaban escuchando atentamente a las historias de Sai.

Una vez fuera de la estación Gaara iba a despedirse de Ciel cuando este le dijo que iban al mismo hotel, complacido continuó hablando mientras se dividían todos y se iban subiendo a diferentes taxis.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, enviaron sus cosas a sus habitaciones, todo iba normal hasta que un grito sacó a todos de sus asuntos

-¡Shieru! ¡Shieru! ¡Shieru! – un rubio venía corriendo hacia Ciel, este estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando sintió a otra persona detrás de él - ¡Shieru! – el rubio llegó corriendo y abrazo a Ciel

-¡Alois! ¡Aléjate! ¡Hazte para allá! – Gritó intentando aventar al chico, pero este no cedía - ¡Claude! – sorprendió más al darse cuenta de quien era el que estaba atrás.

-Ven tengo que enseñarte mi habitación – continuo mientras tomaba el brazo de Ciel y lo jalaba al elevador – ¡Claude! Da una vuelta con Sebastian – dijo sin dar tiempo a Ciel de decirle algo a Sebastian.

Lee y Neji vieron su oportunidad y tomaron a Gaara y lo jalaron al mismo elevador donde Ciel y Alois estaban, Ciel y Gaara se vieron a la cara.

-Bien aquí es – dijo Alois – ¿ustedes donde bajan?

-Aquí – contestaron Lee y Neji

-¿¡Que!? – grito Gaara

-¿Qué se pusieron de acuerdo o que? – Ciel intentaba soltar el agarre de Alois

Todos bajaron, Alois, Neji y Lee se miraban con felicidad, mientras que Gaara y Ciel querían salir corriendo de ahí.

-¡Que bien! – Grito Alois – ¡somos vecinos!

Entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones

-¡Gaara! ¡Sebastian!

-¡Ciel! ¡Naruto!

Los gritos seguramente se escucharon por todo el hotel

**Bien volví… este lo empecé a escribir antes de que presentara mi examen, es por eso que puse lo de la telofase…tonta cosa…pero bueno hasta aquí hehe la verdad como les dije no tenía intenciones de hacer alguna continuación pero sus reviews me inspiraron a hacer una continuación…este fue mi primer fic y fue hermoso que a las 2 horas que había subido esto me dejaron reviews…espero que esta "continuación" sea de su agrado y bueno si les gustaría que tuviera otra continuación más les agradecería que me dieran algunas ideas (:**

**Sayonee! Nos leemos después ^^**

**(Sayonara y dejen reviews :3)**


End file.
